I'm not what you want
by Angel-of-Bliss13
Summary: A.U-Could Santana finally be happy and find love in someone who isn't blonde, confused, or named Brittany?  Santana/OC, not Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to see Santana happy, and this has been running through my head for a month. **

**The story is basically about Santana and an OC. This is not Brittana, sorry. The present time is Senior year but most of the story will be told in Flashbacks. The OC has always went to school with Santana and they even have a bit of history, before glee.**

**Bold=lyrics, (_Bold)= actions, and _**_Italic=thoughts_

**Hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

_February 3, 2012_

_Santana's POV_

* * *

><p>Practice was just about to end like any other day, when Santana saw a flash of legs jog over to Mr. Schuester. Santana didn't see who it was because she had her head turned looking at Brittany, and listening to her explain how she got a scholarship for dancing. <em>It's senior year, and basically everything is the same. Brittany is dating Artie again. I am still using Karofsky as my gay beard but basically everyone in Glee knews that I'm gay they just don't talk about it. Brittany and I still hang out together but as friends. Oh, yeah and there are two more members, one is Karofsky and the other has only been in the club for 5 months, and that is Liss Lilly.<em>

"Alright everyone. Seeing as we have a little bit of time left Liss would like to sing a song for the club." Santana faced the front of the room, and Brittany grabbed her pinkie and started swinging their hands. Santana smiled at her friend's "childness". Liss was smiling but Santana could tell that she was hiding something. Brittany stopped swinging their linked pinkies when Liss began to speak.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester. Umm," Liss bit her bottom lip and looked down at the floor. _Something was wrong. Liss bit her when she was thinking, and she was a smart girl which meant she was looking for the right words._ Liss looked back up with a smile on her face. "I want to give you all a thank you gift, for allowing me to become part of your team. You didn't have to even if Mr. Schuester did make it seem like you did. And I want to thank you for that, so I hope you like it." Liss sat down on a stool. Brad started to play and followed Liss's lead.

**I heard that you're settled down, **_**(Liss scanned her teammates)**_

**That you found a girl and you're married now, **_**(Liss smiled at Tina and Mike, who smiled back.)**_

**I heard that your dreams came true, **_**(Liss looked at Rachel)**_

**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you, **_**(Liss quickly glanced at Santana, and then shut her eyes.)**_

**Old friend, why are you so shy? **

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light, **_**(Liss gave Lauren a pointed look, and got a raised brow in response.)**_

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, **

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, **

**I had hoped you'd see my face, **

**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, **

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, **_**(Liss started to sway to the music.)**_

**I wish nothing but the best for you, **_**all**_

**Don't forget me, I beg, **

**I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead," **

**Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, **_**(Liss gets off her stool and starts to walk around the room.)**_

**You know how the time flies, **

**Only yesterday was the time of our lives, **

**We were born and raised in a summer haze, **

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days, **_**(Liss looked towards the trophies, all first place from this year, all that was missing was Nationals.)**_

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, **_**(Liss walked to the middle of the room, looking down, almost as if she were singing to herself.)**_

**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, **

**I had hoped you'd see my face, **

**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over, **

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, **

**I wish nothing but the best for you, **_**all**_**, **

**Don't forget me, I beg, **

**I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead," **_**(Liss faced the group again.)**_

**Nothing compares, **

**No worries or cares, **

**Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made, **

**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? **_**(Brad stopped playing as Liss walked in front of Santana. Santana was already fighting back the tears. Liss started singing again but with no backup music. She was looking Santana in the eyes.)**_

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, **

_**(Liss had tears running down her face as she sang. Santana couldn't look away from Liss's eyes, and the more she looked the more it hurt.)**_

**I wish nothing but the best for you, **_**two**_

_**(Liss looked down at Santana and Brittany's linked pinkies. Santana followed Liss's gaze and began to shake her head when she noticed what Liss was looking at. Liss had closed her eyes, when Santana looked back at her.) **_

**Don't forget me, I beg,**

_**(Santana was now silently crying. Watching Liss refuse to look at her, while still singing to her, well it hurt.)**_

**I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love,**

_**(Liss finally opened her eyes to find that Santana and Brittany's pinkies were still linked. She slowly looked at Brittany.)**_

**But sometimes it hurts instead," **

_**(Liss looked back at Santana. Santana let go of Brittany and put her hand out toward Liss, but she jumped back when she saw Santana move.)**_

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you, **

_**(Liss was now back in front of the entire glee club singing to everyone.)**_

**I wish nothing but the best for you, **_**all**_**, **

**Don't forget me, I beg, **

**I remember you said, **

**"Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead," **

**Sometimes it lasts in love, **

**But sometimes it hurts instead.**

"That was great." Mr. Schuester said as he stood to go give Liss a hug. _Oh, he knows something, and I don't like it._

"Wait, I don't get it." Finn spoke right before Mr. Schuester was going to hug Liss. Everyone looked at Finn. "You said this was a "Thank you" song to us" Liss nodded her head. "But that sounded sad...like a "

"Like a "Good bye" song" Quinn finished for Finn, when she saw him struggling.

_Oh, my God. The way Liss looked down almost ashamed, and then that deep breath. _"That's because it is." Liss whipped her head up and made eye contact with Santana. _How can she do this?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, done with the first chapter. Tell me what you think.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next Chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em>September 2, 2011<em>

_In Emma's Office_

"Well, what if you join a school club?" Emma suggested to the gray eyed girl sitting in her office.

"I'm part of the boxing club. Why doesn't that count?" The girl whined. Emma shook her head and glanced at the letter in her hand again.

"I know but this letter says that you need to show them that you are sociable and nice." The girl raised her brow at the counselor. "Not that the boxing club isn't a respectable and fun club." The girl gave Emma a crooked smile.

"Look I know I need what they would call a "feel good" club, and that is why I came to you. I thought you could tell me which club would be best for this situation." Emma nodded her agreement, it was her job to help the kids after all.

"Well, how are you at singing?" Emma gave the girl a huge smile.

"Depends on the audience." The girl looked back at the at Emma with a curious expression.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone I would like you to meet the newest member of the New Directions" Mr. Schuester announced, as a girl followed him into the choir room. The girl looked about the same height as Brittany with layered black hair and porcelain skin. The girl was thin but toned, more than a dancer's body though, Rachel thought to herself. The girl was wearing a dark pink baby tee and hip-huggers that didn't cover the girl's stomach and reveled a light blue belly ring. Rachel thought the girl looked familiar but she didn't know who she was.<p>

"Everyone this is Liss Lilly" Mr. Schuester announced to the class.

"Oh, Hell to the no!" Rachel turned her attention toward the raving Latina making her way to the center of the room and was she seething.

"Santana calm down." Mr. Scheuster said stepping in between the charging Latina and Liss.

"No, I will not allow her to come in here and destroy the one thing that brings joy to me. Just like everything else in my life. " Santana shouted while Sam tired to hold her back. Liss began to shake her head at Santana.

"You have got to be kidding me. Don't blame your decisions on me! I didn't do anything." Liss crossed her arms and glared at Santana.

"Bullshit, ¿Usted no se acuerda de pegar un tiro a mí? ¡Hembra! ¡Siga adelante y extienda sus mentiras, Voz de Hombre!" Santana screamed over Mr. Schuester's shoulder. Liss rolled her eyes.

"Really, Man Voice? We're back to that now? And it was eight years ago, with a paintball, get over it!" Santana lunged at Liss again but was stopped by Mr. Schuester.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The summer before Santana turned ten.<strong>_

_Santana hated the woods there was always too many bugs, and that is where she was stuck now. Stupid family days, she thought. She could be in her cool house watching tv, but no her brother had to pick paintball. Which meant bugs, mud, and the worst part was that she couldn't even shot her brother, they were on the same team against another family that her brother knew. Santana slowly sat down behind a boulder and took off her mask. Santana leaned back and tried to relax. She could hear shots in the distance and her brother whispering over the walkie-talkie connected to her vest. Santana snickered at her brother throwing a fit over getting shot. Santana then peeked her head around the boulder when she heard rustling behind her. She saw a figure slide down the hill toward her. She knew it had to be the girl from the other team, that was around her age because she had a blue arm band and was about Santana's size. Santana smirked when she realized that she saw the girl before. It was the same girl that helped Rachel when she started to cry at the park, about a month ago. This suddenly gave Santana a great idea. Santana waited until the girl was closer, then leaned against the boulder and started to cry loudly. Santana listened for a reaction. There was none, so she cried louder and held her face in her hands._

"_Are you okay?" Santana jumped at how close the girl sounded. She was right behind Santana. _

"_I…uh…I got lost and I haven't seen anyone for like…ever and I am hot." Santana struggled to thing of an reason why she was upset._

"_Well, I can help you get back to base you're only about a football field away." Santana rolled her eyes._

"_Well, who are you, and why won't you come closer? I won't shoot you I just want to go home?" Santana tried to lure the girl to where she could see her._

"_I'm Liss, and I won't get any closer because I don't want to get shot. So I'm going to stand here on my side and help you, then leave." Santana realized that if this girl was standing then she could shoot her in the helmet the workers made the kids wear and she could brag that she was better than her brother. Santana slowly and quietly stood up as she continued to talk to Liss. _

"_Well, how do I know that you're not going to shoot me when I start to walk to the base?" Santana peeked over the rock and saw the helmet and smirked. Santana lifted up her gun and shot the back of the helmet. Santana looked confused when she saw the helmet rock back and forth._

"_You don't." Santana snapped her head to the left of her and saw Liss on the ground aiming at her. Liss shot her in the gut twice and got up. _

"_You shot me!" Santana shouted at Liss as she followed her to the other side of the boulder. Liss stopped talking into her walkie-talkie and grabbed her helmet off the stick it was sitting on. "You tricked me!" Santana yelled as she realized what happened. Liss hooked the helmet on her belt and faced Santana. _

"_You mean like you tried to do to me?" Liss smiled and started up the hill and shouted over her shoulder. "If you really are lost, you can see the base once you get up the hill." Santana stood there fuming as she watched Liss walk away. _

"_You just made an enemy. Man-voice!" Santana hissed as she walked up the hill._

* * *

><p>"Look I don't know what is going on between you two, but everyone is accepted in this club. You should know that, Santana." Mr. Schuester pointed out to the fiery Latina. Santana stopped glaring at the calm girl behind her teacher and suddenly calmed herself.<p>

"You're right, Mr. Schue." Santana looked at her teacher and began to smirk. "I'm sure "Voz de Hombre"" Santana pointed her gaze back at Liss, "will do great in the back lip-syncing." Santana walked back to her seat beside Brittany. "Leaving the singing to the people that have talent like me and Brittany." All eyes were focused on Santana as she linked her pinkie with the nodding blonde beside her, that no one noticed Liss walking over to one of the guitars in the room. "Cause everyone knows that the judges are going to watching the hot girls with the talent, and not the emotionless, deep voiced, noone in the background."

"Santana! That is enough!" Mr. Schuester yelled at the Latina. Santana glared at him.

"If you insist on having my enemy join this club, then this is what is going to happen. I'm going to take shots at her, and she's going do what she always does, which is nothing. She does nothing because she knows that I'm better then her…" The room was suddenly filled with the sound of a guitar riff. Everyone finally noticed that Liss had hooked up an electric guitar and was playing. Liss then started to sing.

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body_

_They say its over budget but you'd pay her just to touch it come on (Liss stayed focused on the guitar as she sang.)_

_Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene (Liss backed up to the center of the room and finally faced the group)_

_If Hollywood had called her she'd be gone before ya hollered come on_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong (Liss scaned the members as she sang.)_

_Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along (Everyone began to feel uneasy when Liss started to glare at Santana.)_

_(you naughty thing)_

_Your ripping up the dance floor honey (Liss looked away from Santana and danced to the song.) _

_(you naughty women)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(your such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(the way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb (Liss stopped dancing and faced the group again.)_

_Your so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_Crafty little lip tricks (Liss smirked and winked toward the group)_

_Tattoos on her left hip_

_She bending as your spending (Liss lifted up her shirt to show her left hip and bent over)_

_Theres no end to it so baby come on_

_Dressed up like a princess (Santana released Brittany's pinkie and was tensing up under Liss's gaze)_

_Bettin' that her skin smells better_

_Than the scent of every flower in the desert come on_

_Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong _

_Every sugar daddy hittin on her all night long._

_Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody (Brittany put her hand on Santana's arm to try to calm her down, who looked like she was about to kill this poor girl. Brittany's touch usually calmed down the Latina but Santana still stayed tense and on edge.)_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along_

_(you naughty thing)_

_Your ripping up the dance floor honey (Liss danced as she sang in the middle of the floor.)_

_(you naughty women)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(your such a mover)_

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(the way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_Your so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth_

_(Liss put her full attention on Santana)_

_She loves the night scene bar queen_

_Living for the fun taking over every dance floor like shes the only one (Liss slowly made her way toward the Latina.) _

_In the spotlight all night dissing everyone_

_And trying to look so innocent while sucking on her thumb (Liss stood in front of Santana, just singing to her now. Everyone in the room could feel the anger flowing from the song.)_

_Your so much cooler_

_When you never pull it out_

_So much cuter_

_With something in your (Liss stopped playing)_

"Mouth, cause at least then your quiet." Liss hissed at Santana. Everyone was sitting in silence waiting for the fight to begin. Brittany noticed that Santana slowly relaxed as she and Liss stared into each other's eyes. Santana and Liss stayed like, until a phone went off and made Santana jump and Liss to break eye contact. Liss checked her phone and proceeded to hand the guitar to Mr. Schuester. "I'm sorry, Mr. Schuester. It seems that I would not be a good addition to your club. Thanks for trying." Liss finished as she left the choir room. Everyone was still waiting for the Latina to blow up.

"Well, I for one am happy to see that Santana has worked on her anger issues over the summer." Rachel said with a proud smile on her face, as Santana started to get up. Santana glared at the brunette.

"I do not have anger issues and I didn't lash out because I was distracted by how much you and Q have dressed alike in the pass month. Oh, BTW just because it's bright doesn't mean it's right." Santana stormed out of the room, leaving Rachel shocked. Rachel looked down at the dress she was wearing, and turned to Kurt behind her.

"I like this dress." Kurt leaned down with a sorry expression on his face.

"But it doesn't like you. And you and Quinn have been dressing from the same closet, recently." Mercedes and Tina nodded their agreement. Quinn suddenly felt everyone looking back and forth between her and Rachel.

"Can someone please explain who that was and what is going on between her and Santana?" Quinn pressed to change the subject.

"That was Liss Lilly." Everyone turned and looked at Lauren. "And I thought she was good."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully I can get another chapter up soon. Still trying to write my other stories. I am hating mother nature right now.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter contains a lot of Liss and Rachel friendship.**

* * *

><p>"No one is arguing the fact that this Liss girl can sing." Rachel said over the chatter of the group. "All I'm saying is that she can bring something new to the group."<p>

"Yeah." Puck and Lauren agreed.

"But at what cost?" Finn started to argue back. "You saw how Santana acted when Liss was here."

"Do we really want to go through that everyday we practice?" Mercedes added which triggered another yelling match between the members of the group. Rachel, Puck, Lauren, Tina, and Mike wanted Liss on the team while Finn, Sam, Brittany, Kurt, and Mercedes didn't want the trouble that Liss would bring.

Mr. Schuester had finally had enough. "Alright, Alright!" Everyone stopped yelling and faced the front of the choir room. "Everyone sit down. I am tired of the fighting. Look we'll have a vote. If you want Liss to join raise your hand. Alright, now those that don't want her to join. So it's 5 to 5. Dave what about you?"

"I don't care. I only joined to get Santana off my back." Mr. Schuester shook his head at the boy's lack of spirit for this team.

"What about you Quinn? You haven't said anything on the issue."

"I would like Liss to sing with us."

"Thank you Quinn for siding with us." Rachel interrupted the blonde as Quinn glared at her. "I knew you would see things my way, which ultimately is always the best way."

"But…" Quinn started again. "I will not be the one that pisses off Santana."

"I don't like it when San is mad." Brittany pouted beside Artie.

"Exactly, no one does." Quinn explained.

"So why don't one of you talk to Santana and Liss and see if they can put their differences aside for the good of the club."

"Mr. Schue, with all due respect, we're not talking about a feud between Quinn and Rachel. We're talking about Santana."

"So it's settled. One of you will talk to the girls and give everyone a full report by tomorrow." Mr. Schuester said as he gathered his folders and started out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that day after school<em>**

**_Training Gym_**

* * *

><p>Rachel tired to collect her thoughts as she stood outside the school's training room. She didn't know that girls even used the room, but this is where Lauren said she could find Liss for about 30 minutes after school. She had decided to talk to Liss first because her and Santana don't really have the best relationship. Rachel took a final breath and walked into the Training Gym. The room looked empty and smelled strongly like gym socks. Rachel scanned the room for any moment at all when she heard the faint smack coming from the back of the room. Making her way toward the sound she saw that Liss was on the floor in the middle of doing sit-ups. Rachel stood there watching Liss, still not sure what to say.<p>

"So, did you come to gawk, talk, or train?" Liss asked as she sat up and looked at Rachel through the wall mirror.

"uhm…Train?" Rachel half- smiled as Liss arched her brow.

"Alright then" Liss got up off the floor and looking at her watch. "I can spare a minute or two. Let's hit the bag." Liss walked past Rachel and stood behind a heavy bag. "Come on." Liss beckoned Rachel to come toward her. "It's only 40lbs it shouldn't hurt you."

"I don't think"

"Thought you came to…uhm…Train?" Liss mocked Rachel with a smile. Rachel disliked being mocked and never backed down from a challenge. Plus Rachel was always told to get a report with someone before asking the important questions.

"Alright," Rachel squared her shoulders and walked in front of the bag. "So, I just hit it. That's it?" Liss peeked around from the backside of the hanging bag.

"Yeah, just pull back and hit the bag. I'm holding it so it won't swing back." Liss braced and waited for the diva's hit.

"There." Rachel said proudly.

"Okay. Now try a little harder. Find your aggression and release it."

"I don't have any aggression. And I feel offended that you would think such a thing." Rachel crossed her arms and glared at Liss.

"I'm sorry." Liss raised her hands in defense as she walked over to her bag on the floor and started to pack it up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"Home." Liss answered without looking up.

"But I was hoping that we could talk."

"So you did want to talk." Liss laughed as she zipped up her bag.

"Well, yes. I mean, I would like you to reconsider joining the glee club. You are a good performer, even though your singing is more on the raw side then what our club is use to."

"Like I said before I'm not a right fit." Liss stated toward the door when Rachel grabbed her wrist.

"Just let me tell you why you are through." Rachel pleaded with her eyes.

"I have to go, Rachel." Rachel looked a bit puzzled.

"You know who I am?" Rachel said mostly to herself. _How did she not know this girl? _

"More than you know" Liss mumbled under her breathe.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it. I gotta go" Liss wiggled free from Rachel's grip.

"Wait, what if you give me a ride home and I use that time to convince you to join?" Rachel gave Liss a huge smile.

"So, you'll talk to me in the car?" Rachel let out a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah, just as long as the car ride is."

"Okay. Deal. We'll talk in the car." A smirk quickly grow across Liss's face. "Get your things and meet me in the parking lot. I have to grab something first." Rachel felt good about how she handled the whole interaction, and walked out of the training room with her head high. Good thing too because the jock flood gates had open and it starting to smell.

* * *

><p>"So, you ready?" Liss approached Rachel in the parking lot.<p>

"Yeah, I believe so. Did you have that bag with you before?" Rachel asked eyeing the black double sided zipper bag crossing Liss's chest.

"I told you I had to pick up something." Liss stated as she bent down and double knotted her shoelaces. "Alright let's go." Liss started to jog down the lot toward the street.

* * *

><p><em><strong>15 minutes later.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Can we slow down a bit?" Rachel said as she stopped and tried to catch her breathe. Liss was a house length away from Rachel when she noticed Rachel stopped so she circled back around.<p>

"Come on only a half mile more." Liss jogged in place beside a panting Rachel.

"Do…you…even…have…a…car?" Rachel said in between breaths.

"Yeah, it's at the middle school." Liss stopped jogging and started stretching.

"Why?" Rachel had got her breathing back under control.

"It keeps me active, and one of my sisters goes there." Rachel noticed that Liss was searching the area around them.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Yes, I am, and we would've been at the middle school if you let me cut through the back yards like I wanted to." Liss continued to look up and down the streets.

"Like I said it is considered rude to just go through someone's yard."

"Yes, I know but theySHIT…come with me." Liss dragged Rachel in between two houses and began to shuffle through her black bag. "Here." Liss handed Rachel something white when they were standing behind one of the houses' left back corner.

"Is this a GUN!" Rachel shouted when she noticed what she was holding.

"Shh…will you be quiet? And yes it's a paintball gun. That's why it has the word Paintball painted on it." Liss calmed down the girl.

"Ms. Lilly." The sudden voice behind Rachel made her jump.

"Rosemary." Liss greeted the woman with a raised paintball gun and arched her brow.

"Come on. You can use my front window." The older woman directed the girls into her house.

"Thank you." Liss nodded toward Rosemary. "ike I said they know me. Here you can give that back now." Liss told Rachel as she took the gun back. "You won't need it."

"What is going on?" Rachel asked more confused then he had ever been. Liss ignored her as she started to aim out the window.

"Just a little game, hon." Rosemary answered the diva with a smile. "Nothing to worry about. Come and watch." Rachel made her way toward the front door to look out the screen. "You see that Black truck with the boy riding in the back." Rosemary directed the diva's attention down the street. Rachel nodded. "Well those two drive through the neighborhood after school looking for Ms. Lilly, over there. It's a ongoing game they have."

"And they just shoot each other with guns?" Rachel asked still confused.

"Yeah, they keep score and the top scorer is team captain that month, you know when they play in the tournaments."

"And you help Liss?" Rachel asked still watching the truck creep it's way down the street.

"I help all of them. It keeps me young!" Rosemary laughed.

"Closer….closer…closer" Rachel heard Liss whisper as she focused out the window. "And…Boom-Baby." Rachel jumped at a the sound of a loud snap and then heard the panic of the boys in the truck. The boy in the back was yelling that he got hit twice and the boy driving was yelling about not knowing where it came from.

"Thank you again, Rosemary. I'm assuming we can use the back door." Liss addressed the older woman as she put everything back in the bag.

"Of course, Dear." Rosemary answered while still smiling at the scene of panicking boys in the truck.

"And that is why I go through backyards." Liss smiled at Rachel as they exited the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 mintues later<strong>_

_**Middle school parking lot.**_

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? I was able to get able to get the munchkin come back and finish her homework with her. " A girl around Rachel's height with jet black hair and dressed in a dance uniform asked Liss.<p>

"I hit a bit of a snag. Where is she?" Liss asked as she placed her and Rachel's things in the back of the blue Jimmy.

"Was it the "Double LO" ? And she's in the bathroom with Chris." Liss nodded. "And who is this?" The girl asked finally noticing Rachel.

"Yes, it was the Lopez twins." Liss shut the back of the SUV and walked over to the two girls. "Rachel Berry this is my sister Annabelle Lilly. Annabelle Lilly this is Rachel Berry…ufph." Annabelle looked Rachel up and down, until Liss thumped her on the head. "Don't be rude."

"You can call me Anna." The girl offered Rachel her hand and a small smile.

"Better. And this is our family scientist Christy Lilly." Liss introduced a girl smaller than Rachel with pinned-up blonde hair and glasses, wearing slacks and a tucked in button down shirt. The girl offered Rachel her hand and lean in closer when it was accepted.

"My name is actually Christina but if tell anyone I will have to expos you to a memory erasing gas." Rachel looked a little worried as the girl walked away and got in the vehicle.

"Don't worry about that. She tells everyone she meets that." Liss smiled at Rachel. Rachel noticed there was another girl who Liss was holding on her back. "And last but certainly not least…This little monkey is Larkin Lilly." Liss put the little girl down. Larkin slowly walks over to Rachel as Rachel lowers herself to the girl's level.

"Hello, Larkin. Did you know that there use to be a famous poet with that name." Larkin nodded her head.

"Yeah, I was told Mama was a fan of him. Do you know who I'm a fan of?" Larkin looked down at her feet and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"No. Who are you a fan of?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"You." The little girl threw her arms around Rachel in a hug. "You are one of my favorite singers at the high school." Larkin then let go of Rachel, started giggling, and then ran away to jump in the car.

"Larkin!" Liss shouts after the girl. "Sorry about that. She's our shy, blurter. She'll blurt out something, and then run away. It's actually gotten better, she use to blurt it out while she ran away." Liss explains as both girls walk toward the car. "Are you okay? You still looked a bit confused."

"Well it's been a interesting afternoon." Rachel leaned over the roof a little toward Liss. "So about glee club."

"Let me stop you right there." Liss held up her hand to silence Rachel. "As a gift for being nice to Larkin, and for being a good sport with the paintball thing, I'll make it easy on you. I'll join if Santana asks me to join, and agrees that it is okay for me to." Rachel arched her eyebrow.

"I thought you would make it easy on me? How am I going to make that happen?"

"That's my deal." Liss shrugged.

"Hey, who else is Larkin's favorite singer?" Rachel asked in a serious tone.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Liss rolled her eyes and got in the car.

"Great!" Rachel huffed as she got in the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I like this chapter, hope you did too. I also hope I know where this is going. Please review.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This is still a continuation of the last chapter.**

**I own nothing but the story idea and the Lillys.**

**Bold Italics=song lyrics**

**(Italics)=actions**

* * *

><p>"Alright, all a shore, who's going a shore." Liss opened the back door to let Christy, Larkin, and Anna out. Christy and Larkin made there way toward the house, but Anna stayed in the car. "Anna, let's go." Liss peered into the backseat. "Get out so I can take Rachel home." Anna positioned herself in the middle of the backseat.<p>

"Dance practice." Anna put the seatbelt on as Liss shut the door.

"Shit! Forgot about practice." Liss made her way back into the driver's seat.

"So, your in the Glee club with Santana and Quinn, right?" Anna leaned forward talking to Rachel. "Are they as awesome as they seem?" Liss waited to hear Rachel's answer.

"Well, they both carry certain special qualities that make them both unique." Liss laughed when she saw the face Anna was giving Rachel.

"Unique? So, they're lame?"

"No not at all. Quinn is a strong, and intelligent beauty. And Santana is a feisty Latina, that always wants things her way, but will always have your back in a fight as long as it is not against her." Anna gave Liss her _what the hell _look as Liss started to drive away.

"Rachel she's a 15-year-old teenage girl."

"And?" Rachel didn't get what was wrong with what she said. Liss rolled her eyes at the only child.

"Rachel means that Quinn is awesome and Santana is a complete badass."

"Sweet! I knew it." Anna leaned back in the seat.

"Alright, here's the plan. Anna is going to text Faith and tell her we're going to be late and I will drop off Rachel on the way."

"Why can't Rachel come and watch?" Anna somewhat whined in the backseat.

"You want Rachel to come and watch the Honey Bunches perform?" Liss asked Anna through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, why not? She's hot and I have that surprise I want to do tonight and she can tell me what she thinks." Liss thought about it, while sitting at a stop sign.

"Alright, right to Rachel's or left to dance practice." Liss looked at Rachel who was quite entertained by the siblings' interaction. "Your choice Rach. Left or Right?" Rachel thought about it for a while, then smiled.

"I would be delighted to watch your sister perform. Left."

"Yes." Anna fist pumped in the backseat.

"Dance it is." Liss smiled as she turned to the left.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Liss walked to the Park Square side by side. Anna had gone ahead to join her friends. Rachel saw the space filled with kids of all different sizes, shapes, and colors. She was amazed. There had to be at least 30 kids. "Is this the whole dance squad?"<p>

"Half of them are." Liss lead her to a bench. "The others had to be cut because of School funding cuts, but they all still practice together." Liss explained as she and Rachel sat beside a woman wearing jeans and a white flowing blouse.

"So, I never knew the middle school had a dance team." Rachel said as she observed the kids stretching.

"Yeah. They never did until Anna put her mind to it last year. She got someone on staff to be their sponsor, and named the dance squad herself. She wanted to pay a homage to the Cheerios, so she came up with the name Honey Bunches."

"I thought it was rather cute." The woman beside Rachel joined in.

"Rachel, this is the Math teacher Mrs. Owens, also known as the school sponsor and team coach." Liss introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, you can call me Caroline, and as far as coaching goes, I do none of that. I leave that to the talented Liss over there. I just sit back, watch the show, and yell a bit. Speaking of which. Excuse me." Caroline looked away from the two girls. "Jeffery, what have I told you about stealing from stray dogs? My god the boy isn't going to learn until he's in the hospital." Caroline rushed over to the boy.

"The jokes on her. That's his dog." Liss whispered in Rachel's ear. "He just does that, so Caroline will talk to him."

"So, he's a mini Puck." Rachel smiled at Liss.

"I guess so." Liss laughed.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense." Caroline yelled as she came back. "Will you please start practice, Liss?"

"Alright." Liss stood up and addressed the kids. "Hey, everyone listen. It has been a week since we have started the Imma Be performance. You all have work extremely hard, so today I want a run-through of that performance with no stopping and no mess-ups. I know you all can do it. Positions." Once Liss saw that everyone was in position, she walked over and started the boom box. Liss then made her way back to the bench.

Rachel was amazed at what she saw. The whole group flowed together flawlessly. When the song mentioned one hand flips, four girls did just that. Girls were being lifted and boys were breaking it down. Kids were flying, and leaping. Even when there were three different moves at the same time it all looked as if it fit and everything stayed in unison. They were incredible. The music began to fad out and the performance stopped. Rachel found herself feeling a bit jealous and relieved at how good they looked and it was only a week of training.

"Amazing." Rachel breathed out in total shock.

"Yes, they were." Caroline shot up and clapped for them. Liss smiled as the kids cheered and hugged each other. She nudged Rachel.

"Great, huh?"

"More then great. I think I just found the next generation of the New Directions. Tell me, how many of them can sing?" Liss opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by Rachel's excitement. "I always feared that after this year New Direction would just fall apart and die, because all it's talent was gone, but now. That one performance could win Nationals. My God."

"Whoa. Calm down Rachel." Liss grabbed Rachel's arm and got her attention. "One: These kids are in middle school. Two: Most of them are here because they want to be part of the Cheerios and it helps them stay fit. And Three: They're in middle school." Rachel stared at Liss then nodded.

"Right. I'm sorry." Rachel gave Liss a smile as Anna and one of her friends came towards them.

"You were great Faith." The raven hair girl blushed at the compliment Caroline gave her.

"Thanks Mom." Caroline hugged Faith.

"So, what about it, Sis?" Anna crossed her arms and eyed Liss. Liss stood and mirrored Anna. They stood like that for a while, when Liss finally back down from the stare contest with a shrug.

"Honesty?…It was great!" Liss gave the group a huge smile, which was quickly returned.

"Well, I guess we all can leave now that the second routine of the year is perfected." Caroline addressed the group.

"Actually, Mrs. Owens if you don't mind, some of the others have helped me put together a little something." Caroline arched a brow at her daughter, which was greeted with a shrug.

"Don't look at me, I'm not in on it." Faith sat down on the bench next to Rachel.

"Of you're not. How are you suppose to see it if you're in it?" Anna said matter-of-factly to Faith.

"Alright, Anna. Show us your master piece." Caroline waved Anna away. "Do you know what this is?" Liss shook her head.

"She said she wanted to do something special and didn't want my help." Anna was back with a small group of the kids. The music started and then suddenly Anna started to sing.

_**I like to bite my nails**_

_**And play the air guitar **__(The group with her played the air guitar.)_

_**I like to keep my suitcase packed cause I'm going far**_

_**I think you're nice but **__(Anna pointed at Faith.)_

_**I don't wanna waste my time**_

_**I may seem crazy but don't worry I'm just fine **__(Anna backed up to join the group.)_

_**All the way up **__(Anna and the group started dancing in unison.)_

_**All the way down**_

_**Never look back**_

_**It's time to breakout**_

_**I want it my way**_

_**I do what I do **__(The group coupled up and the girls leaned themselves against the boys)_

_**I know what I like **__(The girls were dipped)_

_**And maybe it's you **__(Anna turned her head and looked at Faith as she sang.)_

_**That's right**_

_**It's a temporary life**_

_**It's a ride**_

_**That takes you all the way up **__(The boys did back flips)_

_**All the way down **__(Anna and the girls dropped to their knees and leaned back.)_

_**Never look back it's time to breakout **__(Everyone got up and walked into their next positions.)_

_**I like to go out walking **__(Anna walked down a human made aisle while water rained down from water guns.)_

_**In the pouring rain**_

_**I want my rock n roll to**_

_**Make the windows shake **__(The group started to shake.)_

_**I wait 'til three am**_

_**To call everyone I know**_

_**I'm gonna bring the noise**_

_**I'm ready here we go **__(Anna pushed her hands out in front of her as she held the last note and the group rushed past her and began to sing, closing Anna out of the picture.)_

_**All the way up **__(The boys lifted the girls up.) _

_**All the way down **_

_**Never look back **_

_**It's time to breakout **__(A boy and girl were flung forward into the air , and began to break dance when they landed.)_

_**I want it my way**_

_**I do what I do **__(The group formed into a circle.)_

_**I know what I like**_

_**And maybe it's you **__(The group popped down reveling Anna in the middle pointing at Faith.) _

_**That's right**_

_**It's a temporary life **__(Anna rejoined the group in dancing.)_

_**It's a ride**_

_**That takes you all the way up**_

_**All the way down**_

_**Never look back it's time to breakout **__(Once the moves were finished the boys left the group.) _

_**It's my life and it's a riot **__(Anna and the girls slowly made it to their positions.)_

_**Come on baby you can't deny it **__(Anna stopped in her tracks and smiled over her shoulder.)_

_**All the way up **__( Anna and the girls jumped around to face their audience, and started to strut forward slowly.)_

_**All the way down **__(The girls were behind Anna in a "V" shape and began to swag from side to side, mimicking Anna.)_

_**Holdin' my breath **_

_**Lettin' it out**_

_**I want it my way**_

_**I do what I do**_

_**I know what I like**_

_**Baby **__(Anna held the last note as she faced Faith.)_

_**It's time to breakout **__(The boys rejoined the group and they finished the song behind Anna.)_

_**It's time to breakout**_

_**Right now**_

* * *

><p>Rachel was trying to be polite, but the question still nagged at her in the back of her mind. Rachel looked over her shoulder to find Anna whispering to Faith in the backseat. Both girls started to giggle. The song, the way the girls were sitting so close in the backseat, basically in each other's lap. Rachel was so caught up in her own mind that she didn't realize she was staring at the girls, but Liss noticed.<p>

"Is there a problem?" Liss whispered to Rachel not wanting the girls to hear her.

"Mmm, no. No problem. I was just wondering if…" Rachel paused should she really be so impolite, it was none of her business after all.

"If what?" Liss looked a bit frustrated.

"If your sister is…gay?" Rachel whispered the last part. Liss still looked angry, and turned her attention back to the road.

"Maybe." Liss finally said with a cheerful tone. Liss's answer wasn't what Rachel expected it to be after the look Liss had. "Why don't you ask her?" Rachel's eyes bugged out. "Hey, Anna, Rachel wants to ask you something?" Anna gave the Diva her full attention.

"What?"

"Ahh…" Rachel couldn't believe Liss would put her on the stop like that. Liss rolled her eyes at Rachel.

"She wants to know if your gay." Liss asked for her. Rachel flashed her eyes toward Liss.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, Anna. I shouldn't have even said anything. After all it's none of my business."

"No, Rachel it's fine." Anna said nonchalantly.

"Actually I would like to know, too." Faith said beside Anna. Anna smiled at Faith.

"Well, since everyone is so interested. I guess…I don't know and I don't have to right now." Anna shrugged it off.

"You still don't know." Faith eyed Anna.

"Nope."

"You know just because you're in SID age doesn't mean you have to milk it." Faith untangled herself from Anna and looked out the window.

"Great..." Anna sighed. "Can't we talk about this?" Anna pleaded to Faith.

"Not now...Later." Anna pouted but Faith didn't let up. "I said later."

"Okay, I'm confused what is SID age?" Rachel asked Liss in the front seat leaving Anna and Faith to themselves.

"It's the Sexual Identity Discovering age that our parents give us, from age 13 to age 26. No consequences as long as we're open and honest."

"Seriously?" Rachel mind was blown. She never thought parents could be so open, and trusting.

"Yeah, our house is based on trust and love."

"Actually, I was able to talk my mom into trying it." Faith added from the backseat. "It's worked so far."

"And I thought I had open parents." Rachel laughed out, feeling normal, in she had forgotten how long.

"Yeah, my parents are so open that they have a bet going on about Liss." Anna laughed from the backseat.

"Really?" This was the first time Liss was hearing about this.

"Yeah, I heard Dad talking to Mom about how our brothers had told them about their sexuality by age 18, and he was wondering about you because you're 19 and haven't told them yet. Mom told him to not worry about it and let it be." Liss pulled over to the curb. "Then he said that he bet you were bi because you have all those boys and girls come over now and then and he's never seen them again." Rachel gave Liss a weird look.

"I tutor." Liss tired to explain herself out of looking like a whore.

"Anyways," Anna continued a little annoyed. "Mom laughed and said he was wrong. He then put two summer vacations and one winter get-away up as a bet and Mom couldn't refuse."

"Huh." Liss smiled to herself. "I guess I'll have to tell them before I leave, then."

"Do your parents ask?" Faith wondered out loud.

"Oh, all the time." Anna rolled her eyes. "Liss just keeps her mouth shut and gives them a look, then walks away. It's actually funny as hell to watch Dad afterwards, it confuses him so much." Anna laughed. "He's all like _"Was that a yes? Was that a no?"_"Anna changed her voice trying to sound like her Dad.

"Alright, well here you are Rachel." Liss addressed the Berry house outside the vehicle trying to change the subject.

"So, do you even know who you like?" Rachel blurted out feeling so comfortable, that she forgot think about what she was saying, again.

"Yeah. I know."

"Then why not tell them?" Faith threw her hands up, in frustration. "Seems like your just being cruel."

"No." Liss turned around to face Faith. "I don't tell because I believe I shouldn't have to because it shouldn't matter who I bring home or who I date. Either way they should love me."

"But it does matter." Rachel somewhat sided with Faith. Liss narrowed her eyes at the diva.

"Don't you have to go and find a way to convince Satan to be nice?" Liss gave Rachel a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>That was a bit more background into the Lillys and Santana will be back next chapter. Tell me what you think so far.<strong>

**Song is All the way up- Emily Osment.**


End file.
